Tinkerbell and the fire fairy
by tombraider123
Summary: A new fairy has arrived in Pixie Hollow and with them a new talent but will this new talent bring happiness or complete destruction
1. Chapter 1

Fire Fairy: Chapter 1 The beginning

A great day in pixie hollow why because a new fairy is being born all the fairy's gathered around wondering what they will look like. The new sparrow man had long black hair and clothed in a white top and shorts. "hello everyone said. "I wonder what talent he'll be Tinkerbell said excitedly to the rest of the Tinker fairy's. Suddenly two streams of pixie dust appeared Queen Clarion everyone said. "Born of laughter clothed in cheer welcome to pixie hallow I trust you found your way alright". "I guess so said the new sparrow man"."Now it is time to pick your talent ".

"My talent"? said the new sparrow man. "Yes here let me show you". Queen Clarion did a gesture and a spiral of pixie dust appeared on the floor and suddenly toad stool started to appear and the fairy's placed items on them. "What are these"? "They will decide your talent"

The new sparrow man walked up to the mini twister that had been placed she looked up at the fast-flying fairy's that were wearing purple clothing. He went to touch the twister but it just vanished. "Keep looking"said Queen clarion reassuringly. After he had tried all the items there was only an egg left representing the animal fairies but like the rest it dropped when he went to touch it "Oh no how can he not have a talent" said Fawn she was looking forward to having a new animal fairy. Everyone was whispering among them selves Queen Clarion was looking confused how could this happen a pixie with no talent after a while something happened on one of the emptied toad stools a light appeared a fire the sparrowman went to it and went to touch it but it stayed it didn't vanish it didn't drop it got brighter than it spiraled around the sparrowman and disappeared. "well looks like we have a new talent pixie a fire pixie Cindar" said Queen Clarion. "Silvermist and Cindar may i speck with you in private" "okay said silvermsit". the three were in Queen clarions palace. "Since we don't have a place for Fire fairy's I won't Cindar to stay with you and the water fairies" "Makes sense I guess our water can cancel out his fire". outside of the palace Silvermist was introducing Cindar to her friends "This is Iridessa a light fairy this is Fawn an animal fairy this is Tinkerbell a tinker fairy this is Rosetta a garden fairy and this is Vidia a fast-flying fairy" " hey everyone said.

Cindars POV

Silvermist had just introduced me to her friends they seem nice but I think I like that animal fairy best I don't know she just seems a bit different from the others "come on I'll show you my house you can stay there until we get a place for you" Silvermist said "thanks" I said I think I'm gonna like living here.


	2. FIrst flame

Cindar woke up feeling disorientated "where am I"?. "Your sleeping in my house in pixie hollow of course" Silvermist said out of no where. "Oh right of course". Cindar got off the couch in Sils house only to realize that he was still wearing the white top and shorts he was wearing when he arrived in Pixie hollow. "Hey Sil you wouldn't happen to have any spare clothes lying around that I could wear do you"? Nothing that you would want to wear" Sil giggled to herself. "But I do know where we can get you some that would suit you the autum woods. So Silvermist and Cindar headed off to the Autum woods meeting Tinkerbell, Fawn, Rosetta and Iridessa along the way their and decided to come with them. After what seemened like hours to CIndar they finally made him some clothes to wear. "Go on sweetie try them on" Rosetta said. Cindar put on his new clothes they were a perfect fit for him. Bright red shirt and Brown pants and shoes made off autum leaves. "Wow thanks guy their perfect". Don't mention it said Tinkerbell. "Um guys we should probably get to work soon we don't want to be late" Iridessa said worried. Ok cya Cindar they all said. "Wait what am I surpose to do" He yelled but to no avail. Cindar started to fly back to Silvermists house. Might as well see what my so called talent is like. Now how do I use it. He had a puzzle look on his face. He started to focus. Focus. Focus only on his talent out of now where he felt a heat coming from his palm. "I did it I made fire" Cindar said with joy in his voice. Now what else can I do with it. Cindar figured out that all he had to do was focus on the fire and figure out the movements. "right maybe if focus on it more". Cindar started concentrate on the fire more and suddenly the flame in his palm grew to three times the size it was before. "Woa better be carefull with this I don't want to start setting things on fire". Cindar flew over to the pond near Slivermists house. He then streched his arm in front of him and concentrated then a sudden jet of fire erupted from his palm straight into the pond creating a large amount of steam. "Wow impressive" Cindar jumped when he heard this. "Sorry to sneak up on you" it was Silvermist. "I just wanted to see what you could. "yea well I think I could do much more than that but I guess I'll have to figure out myself". I guess come on It's getting late and I'm tired from working and by looking at you you look pretty tired yourself lets go to bed. Cindar and Sil went into the house and went to their beds well CIndar went to the couch. In about 10 minutes Sil was asleep but not Cindar he was curious to what his talent was capable of.


	3. Progress with fire

First of all I would like to thank the fanfiction user where dreams are met I would recommend you go check out his profile and stories he really helped me with this chapter.

Queen Clarion didn't know what to make of this a new pixie with a new talent how could this happen she thought. "I better call the ministers together and discuss this.

Cindar was out practicing his new fire talent powers he had already figured how to make a stream of fire and was thinking of what else he could do. "Hey fire breath what cha doing" a familiar voice said. "Hey fawn not much just playing with fire" Cindar said happy to see her. "Sil told me about what she saw yesterday and well I was wondering if you could show me". "sure follow me". Cindar and Fawn flew over to Sils pond and Cindar prepared himself. He breathed in and out then stuck his arm out in front of him. It was about 3 seconds before fawn saw the fire starting to produce from Cindars palm. At first it was a small flame then after 3 seconds in turned into a powerful stream of fire Fawn had to look away the light was starting to hurt her eyes. The fire stopped and made alot of steam from hitting the water. "WOW THAT WAS AMAZING" Fawn said loud with amazement. "I know right but I'm still trying figure out what else I can do with this. Fawn flew in closer I bet you could do tonnes of cool stuff with that" she said. "Thanks Fawn".

Clarion was in the meeting room waiting for the ministers to arrive she was worried and confused she didn't know what to do with Cindar if he was fire talent that what would his job be and more importantly what if he could harm someone with his fire. While in her deep thoughts the ministers had arrived. "Your majaste what is this about" the minister of spring said. "My fairies are hard at work preparing for spring I need to be their". "I know but this is important I'm sure you have heard of the new pixie that has arrived the fire talent fairy Cindar. "Yes we have I had a feeling this was about him but why" the minister of winter said with a bit of annoyance in her voice. "Well I'm concerned for the safety of the other pixies here what if by accident he starts a fire and we can't put it out" Clarion said. "What we need to do is find something for him to do here I mean he doesn't have someone to teach him it could take a long to figure out how to even use his powers" the minister of Autumn said. "Not true one of my fairies told me that they saw Cindar yesterday shooting fire into the pond where the water fairies live" Clarion said. "Well at least he knows to use his fire around water so it can be put out" the minister of Summer said. The meeting went on a long time with it ending with Clarion feeling the same as she was before it had even started it seemed the minister didn't really care as long as it wasn't interrupting their duty's of making the seasons happen. "Oh what am I going to do with Him" Clarion said frustrated then burying her face in her arms.

Cindar was still out by the pond practicing his fire powers it was late the sky was nearly completely black when suddenly he remember something he heard earlier that fawn said to him. Hey fire breath what cha doing. "Hmm I wonder If I can" Cindar said to himself. Cindar stood near the edge of the pond the sky was nearly black he was think of how he can do this then hit him. Cindar made a fire in his hand then put it just in front of his mouth he then focused deeply on the fire nothing but the fire. The sky was complete black the only light was the fire emitting from his palm he breathed in and out then then he opened his mouth and suddenly the fire on his palm vanished and in a fraction of a second the fire was making a stream of fire coming from his mouth. The light coming from it was intense and after it was over and after the steam had gone he could of think and speck of the person. Fawn.


	4. Secrets

Hey guys I have exams so I'm studing for those hopefully this will keep you happy.

Queen Clarion was once again in her palace thinking of what to do about Cindar but couldn't come up with anything. Suddenly she remembered someone who might be able to her. "The Keeper of course he might be able to help me with I hope he knows something about". Clarion grabbed her golden coat and started to fly to the border between the warm side of Pixie Hollow and the Winter woods.

CIndar woke up later than normal this morning probaly of what he was doing last night. " Hello CIndar you awake" a voice at the door said. "Yea I'm awake come on in" he said back. Hey wait wheres Silvermist has she gone already how late is it. The door opened and it turned out to be Tinkerbell. "Hey CIndar whats happening?" she asked happily. "Nothing really hey do you know where Sil is I woke up and she wasn't here". "Yea she already left probably awhile ago its pretty late in the afternoon". Really?". "Yea but I'm here because well seeing as you don't have anything to do in Pixie Hollow I thought you could help I have a pretty big order to fill seeing as the seasons are about to change". Sure I would love to help I haven't seen where the Tinker fairies live yet plus practing my talent everyday gets kinda boring". "Really shooting fire from your hands gets boring" Tink said sarcastically. "Well I guess it's not that boring" Cindar said. "How is your training anyway?" Tink asked. "Good which reminds me after I'm done helping you I need to go see Fawn". "Don't worry I'm sure we'll see her. And with that the two flew off to the Tinkers nook.

Clarion arrived at the border desk "Your majerste would you like to cross?" the fairy at the desk asked. "Yes please" Clarion said back. "Ok just step forward and the two winter fairies will frost your wings and you'll be set to go" Clarion stepped forward while the fairies used their frost powers to frost her wings the frost acted like a blanket it keeps the warm air in and the cold air out. After her wings were done she started to head towards the Keepers house. "I do hope he knows what to do".

Cindar and Tinkerbell had arrived at Tinkers Nook and went to the workshop "Hi Clank hi Bobble" Tink said. "Hi Tink" Clank said "hello ms Bell how are you?" Bobble said looking up from his work that he was doing. "Oh pretty good you guys have met Cindar right?" Tink said gesturing towards him. "No I don't believe we've had the pleasure" Bobble said holding out his hand offering a handshake. "It's good to meet you guys" Cindar said as he shacked Bobbles hand. "Well best get back to work we have alot of work to do Ms Bell" Bobble said getting back to work. "Well lets go" Tink said to Cindar. The rest of the day was spent with Tinkerbell helping Cindar learning how to build stuff like baskets, acorn kettles etc. Finally it was quitting time and Tink invited Cindar over to her place for some chamomile tea. "I think the others are coming over later you can stay and wait if you want to" Tink said while drinking her tea. "It's a bit cold don't you think" Cindar said and with that he put his hand under the cup and produced a small flame from his palm and steam started to raise from the tea. Cindar put out the flame and took a sip from the cup "Much better". "Man I can't believe how hard being a tinker fairy is and you do this nearly every day" Cindar said drinking tea. "Well I guess you get used to it but what about you you have this new power and no one to teach you how to use it you have to figure it out on your own that must be difficult" Tink said. "Well I'm doing ok I guess" he said. "Hey Tink can I tell you something" Cindar said in a serious tone. "Sure were friends go ahead tell me" Tink said back with a smile. "Well I I think I'm in love with Fawn".


End file.
